


Getting the Shot

by Denyce



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has Chad give Jensen a few lessons while he watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting the Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW kink_bingo amnesty. Bingo card kink squares: crossdressing, voyeurism.

“You need to point your toes.”

Jensen snapped back. “They are pointed.”

“No they’re not. Chad, baby will you get your ass out here and show him?”

“Wait, can’t we do this without him?”

“I don’t know what’s going on between you two, but Chad’s not only my top model, but he’s also one of the highest paid in the agency.”

Jensen huffed and accused, “He’s your lover?”

“So what? You’re my best friend. Jenny like I told you before, I’ll fire your ass if it comes down to a choice between having you as a model for this agency, or you being my best friend.”

Jensen grimaced and fell back against the couch, but caved when he saw Chad standing behind Chris. It wasn’t that he hated Chad, he really didn’t. However as far as Jensen was concerned Chad was a spoiled brat, albeit a gorgeous blond know-it-all and grated on Jensen’s last nerves. It only became a problem after Chris took a chance and hired him; when it hadn’t gone unnoticed that he had flat out ignored Chad’s advice, or would he acknowledge the kid’s experience.

Like Jensen, Chad wasn’t fully dressed and stood with a robe wrapped around his thin frame; though both were ready to model and had showered and shaved earlier.

Chris saw he’d lost Jensen’s attention and followed his gaze to turn and see Chad standing there. Jensen couldn’t see Chris’ smile, but he heard it in his voice. “Baby.” Chris pulled Chad in closer, kissing his cheek. “You smell great.”

“Flattery’s not going to work, Ackles won’t work with me, and you know it. The man hates me.”

“Aww baby, no he doesn’t. It might feel that way because he’s being an ass, but the truth is Jenny’s having a hard time taking it all in; hasn’t faced a few facts yet.” Chris leaned into Chad starting to nuzzle his neck and Chad sighed in pleasure.

Jensen knew he should have looked away, but he couldn’t. Next thing he knew, he had locked eyes with Chad who was looking over Chris’ shoulder. 

Between kisses Chris pleaded to Chad, “You going to help me baby?”

Dramatically Chad sighed, “Fuck! All right, but I’m doing this for you not him, got it?” 

Pulling back, Chad sent Jensen a heated glare, but kept talking to Chris. “And if he ignores me or rolls his eyes just once – I’m out of here and you’re on your own.”

“I understand baby.” His voice harsher Chris barked out. “Jenny you got that?”

Gritting his teeth, Jensen nodded knowing that if he didn’t co-operate and work with Chad the start of his career in erotic modeling could take a serious back slide. Conceding to that real possibility he reluctantly answered. “Got it.”

“All right then, let’s get things moving along; we’re behind schedule. Chad, please demonstrate the right way to put on stockings. And baby, turn it up and make it sensual. Just give me a few minutes, I’m going to set the cameras to film, so Jenny can watch it again later and practice before he faces any of my buyers. I’m also going to reload the digital camera to shoot the two of you. So Jenny, pay attention and watch your angles.”

Casually Chad asked, “Do you want robes on or off?”

Though Chris didn’t stop adjusting the lights he answered Chad. “Any way you want it baby. We’re going to use this as a practice shoot to make sure everything works out. If it’s good it just might go in our private collection.”

Chad moved until he stood directly in front of Jensen. Under his breath, not to draw Chris’ attention, Chad dryly said, “You want in the business then watch and learn” his tone dipped as he added, “that is if you can follow and take direction.”

Jensen heard the challenge and nodded his acceptance.

Chad’s face lit up and took a few steps back. Jensen maintained eye contact barely aware Chris had started shooting. 

Chad rolled his shoulders back even as one hand pulled the knotted tie of his robe, letting it fall open. The slit revealed that he wasn’t completely naked, but rather he was wearing a pair of panties, azure in color, a close match to Chad’s eyes. *click, click, click*

Startled Jensen blinked awkwardly at the flash as Chris shot frame for frame, moving around them. His voice husky, “Baby you’re killing me; it looks so good on you.”

Jensen quickly understood Chad was wearing one of Chris’ designs, something from the private collection. 

In a practiced move, Chad rolled his shoulders again causing the robe to fall and drape around his feet. Slowly his hands roamed up and down his body though he avoided the growing bulge between his legs. 

Chris choked out, “Good good, but don’t touch yourself. Now show Jenny.” *click, click, click*

“See Jenny this is what our cliental want; models of various sizes, demonstrating exactly how flexible and durable Kane lingerie actually is.” *click, click, click*

Jensen flushed as Chad took a silk stocking off of his lap and gathered the material in his hands. Jensen blinked noticing Chad’s long pink fingernails. He hated to admit it but Chad’s movements were quick and agile. Defying what other people might think as awkward gangliness instead Jensen saw the man’s gracefulness and natural sensuality when Chad had turned the volume up just as Chris had requested.

Jensen swallowed, mesmerized by his fluid movements when he lifted his leg on the ottoman beside Jensen. Chad pointed his toes. Jensen could see what Chris meant earlier, that he hadn’t arched his foot like Chad was doing now as he brought the silk up over his foot.

Each of Chad’s movements were unhurried and followed by the *click, click, click* of Chris’ camera. 

The sound was hypnotic. Jensen hadn’t even realized he had moved until his hand wrapped around Chad’s ankle and felt the silk under his hand. Chad paused only briefly before he continued to slowly pull the silk up to his calf and higher - Jensen’s hand trailing after him. At the top of Chad’s thigh, Jensen’s fingers continued to dance around the silk then pass the band where the silk stocking stopped. 

Abruptly Jensen stopped, shocked to find he was feeling smooth hairless skin. 

Jerkily he looked up to find Chad was staring down at him. He had expected to see anger or mocking in Chad’s eyes instead he saw that Chad was just as shocked as he was.

Long moments passed and they stayed like that, until Chris’s voice broke the spell. “Keep going baby. Pull back just a bit so I can see - right there, that’s good. Perfect.” 

Chad followed Chris’ direction. They stayed there for several minutes as Chris moved around them shooting them from different angles. Jensen heard Chris’ shutter *click, click, click* then zoned it out when he felt Chad’s hand cover his. Holding Jensen’s hand in place he gave him a gentle push guiding him to caress down his leg and enjoy the feel of soft silk under his fingers. 

When he got to the bottom, Chad switched and brought up his other leg up to don the stocking. Before Chad could, Jensen stopped him. Gingerly, Jensen’s hand moved even as he leaned in to caress Chad’s taut muscles to the softer smoothness of thighs. 

Chad didn’t stop him even when his fingers danced at the top of his thighs top mere inches away from his constrained sacs. Instead he gasped audibly, a sound that was swallowed by a dozen clicks of the shutter. 

Chris’ voice was low, “Help him Jenny.” Then he handed him the other silk stocking. 

Feeling feverish Jensen held the stocking. His fingers moving gathering the material as he had seen Chad do. Once Jensen had enough to guide Chad’s foot in, he looked up under hooded eyes to see Chad. Blond hair hung down framing his face, he was breathing heavier, his eyes blown a deeper shade of blue then the lingerie he was wearing. Taking Chad’s foot in both hands Jensen caressed and massaged the arch feeling the intimate quivering quakes of Chad’s body. 

The pulse of the shutter moved around them, clicking faster, egging him on, building up to tempo that matched the pulse of his cock.

Hoarsely Chris ordered. “Put the stocking on first.” *click, click, click*

Without questioning him, Jensen followed the order. It wasn’t perfect, he wasn’t as graceful or practiced as Chad, but he rolled and pulled the stocking into place. *click, click, click*

“Go on; open your robe Jenny. Show him how excited you are.” *click, click, click, click, click, click*

Jensen grabbed Chad’s leg fitting his calf flush against his cock and rocked unable to stop himself he rubbed and fucked Chad’s leg.

A part of Jensen was aware and heard Chad cry out, “Chrissss” He had expected to just hear clicks of the camera. Instead Chris was there supporting Chad, letting him lean back into Chris’ body “I got you, baby.”

But it was what Chris said next that sent Jensen over the edge. “Go ahead Jenny, let go. I want to see you come. We’re watching.”

That’s all he needed, to arch up against Chad - come soaking through Chad’s silk stocking to skin. 

His body trembled as he slowly came down to earth. Above him he heard Chris, “See I told you he doesn’t hate you, he just wanted to fuck you. Isn’t that right Jenny?”

Jensen felt Chris’ hand under his chin tilting his head back to look at them. Jensen swallowed, realizing what Chris was saying. Even if Chad didn’t understand Chris had seen past his ruse to the truth. He had known and loved Chris for years, knew Chris was in love with Chad and even more important Jensen had known Chris wasn’t a man who shared. Bracing himself against Chris’ jealous wrath, positive that he’d lost his friend Jensen opened his eyes and waited for Chris to attack.

He blinked against a sea of wetness a third then a fourth time, waiting, but neither of them said or did anything. Chris gently brushed a finger across his cheek. “See baby not a speck of hate in those eyes, only lost confusion.” Chris kissed Chad’s shoulder and smiled. “Don’t worry Jenny we’re going to take care of you.”

Abruptly Chris pulled away, grinning like an idiot, nearly bouncing around the room. “Let’s order pizza or something then you can tell Jenny how many times you’ve jacked off thinking about fucking him. This time it’ll be for real not a fantasy, and I’ll watch. When you’re done fucking Jenny, it’ll be my turn. And baby I’m going to fuck you raw right in front of Jenny. Make you scream my name and come so hard you’ll scare Jenny when you pass out.”

Chris looked his way and winked. Then started looking around his desk until he found his cell and dialed a number. Without skipping a beat, said, “That’ll be round two; then we’ll talk about around three. Yeah, hi, I’d like to order three large pizzas…”

Jensen felt Chad dislodge his foot from between his legs. He looked up to see the corners of Chad’s lips stretched into a smile as he asked, “So what was all of that before? Some kind of school yard bully, punching the one he actually likes?”

Embarrassed by the analogy, worse because it was true, Jensen blushed. Chad didn’t allow him to think as he straddled Jensen’s body forcing Jensen to meet his eyes. “Well don’t. Chris is right I like you and apparently you like me?”

Jensen nodded, yes, to the inferred question. 

“Good. Our only problem…”

Nervous Jensen held his breath afraid this was the other shoe dropping.

Leaning in Chad whispered into Jensen’s ear, “It’s Chris. You two might be best friends, but let me warn you he’s one horny fucker determined to wear both of us out. It’s a good plan, but I have a better one.”

He pulled back to look Jensen in the eyes, “We wear him out first – after round two.” Chad leaned in again and nibbled on his lips, “I want you, now! You okay with that?”

Jensen felt Chad grind against his cock and barely got out a yes when Chad swallowed the word and kissed and prodded his mouth. With each rub Jensen’s cock filled quicker than he was ready for. However Chad was more than ready and lifted his body up. A hand went back as he guided Jensen’s cock over his already slick wet hole and lowered himself – slowly. 

Chad paused in his descent, his mouth pulled away allowing Jensen air, but as soon as he took a breath Chad impaled himself. Chris was there, *click, click, click* “Fuck! Couldn’t wait could you baby.”

Hoarsely Chad cried out, “No.” 

“That’s okay baby. You both look gorgeous. Tell me, how does Jenny feel? He filling up your tight hole, baby?” *click, click, click* Chris continued taking picture after picture. Getting in close, finding angles that shouldn’t be filmed, but with each click they moved following the silent direction Chris was giving them. 

Jensen started to buck up opposed to Chad’s hard descent; their rhythm hard and frantic, pushing and driving into each other. *click, click, click* 

“Jenny’s going to get you sloppy wet, shoot hard into your ass, but it’ll be nothing compared to what I put there. You’ll be leaking from so much come. But that’s okay by then Jenny will be ready to lick you clean.” *click, click, click* 

“Hear that Jenny? Chad’s speechless. He can’t handle it; we’re everything he’s ever wanted.” *click, click, click*

“Come on baby ride Jenny, fuck yourself on his hard cock – squeeze those muscles, milk the boy dry…” *click, click, click* 

“Shut up…” *click, click, click, click, click, click*   
Jensen only heard the camera as his body continued to shuddered from his orgasm *click, click, click, click, click, click* 

Vaguely he heard Chris’ chuckle then his head was turned and he was thoroughly kissed – by Chris. When Chris pulled away a dazed Jensen could only stare up at his friend. “I know you Jenny; right now you’re on autopilot just letting everything happen. But later whenever that brain of your starts percolating again, you’ll freak. I want to say don’t, but I know you will. Just don’t run. What’s happening here has been building up for a long time and you know it, even before Chad, it’s been you and me.” 

Whatever Chris saw in Jensen’s face, he reached out and gently caressed the side of his face. “It was never you, I was afraid. It took Chad for me to see what an ass I was – what I was doing to you, to him. He helped me to understand and together we’ll help you understand. Just promise me you won’t run we’ll give you space if you need it, just don’t run…”

Jensen heard and saw Chris’ fear; emotions too close to the surface. Chris was right once he started thinking straight that was his habit, to run. What Chris was asking, he glanced at Chad who like Chris was waiting anxiously for his answer. What could he say with the two of them right there expecting an answer. His eyes shifted between them then he closed and inhaled before he opened them again, “Promise.”

Chris wasn’t completely satisfied, “That you won’t run?”

“Yes, I promise I won’t run.” Abruptly the doorbell rang. Chris stole a kiss then whooped as he left to get the pizza.

Chad didn't say anything, but held his gaze for several long moments before he stated. “That includes walking, crawling, driving, horseback riding…” 

Jensen rolled his eyes at the absurdity of Chad’s list. 

Nervous Chad licked his lips. “You’re not in this alone so please just don’t leave without talking to us, okay?”

“I won’t. I promise. Now shut up and kiss me.”

Chad’s brows rose in surprise, but his lips spread out into a wide smile that when he leaned into Jensen’s kiss it was more teeth than lips, but he honestly didn’t care.

Fin~


End file.
